Can it, Stupid
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: When Ace transfers to a school in London from Australia, he meets a very quiet girl named Mira. What will happen while he's there? Read to find out! MIGHT BE CONSIDERING ON RE-WRITING! I'm getting really good at writing.
1. Meeting Ace

**Me- Hey, guys! It's time to write ****Can it, Stupid!**

**Ace- Who's in it?**

**Me- You, Mira, and that's all I know.**

**Mira- What a dumb author.**

**Me- WHO'S DUMB!**

**Ace- Um…..Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan.**

**Me- So, on with the story!**

**Mira's POV**

I slammed my locker shut. It was the first day of school in London, and there was a new student transferring here from Australia! I wonder who it is…..

" Mira? You've been standing by that locker since the bell rang. Are you okay?" Baron asked, waving his hand in my face. I snapped out of my reverie.

" Huh? What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Baron slapped his forehead.

" A-R-E Y-O-U O-K-A-Y?" Baron spelled out for me.

" Yes. I'm just thinking about the new kid." I admitted.

" Well, we should get to class. Come on, Mira." Baron said as he took my hand, and walked me to Miss Horton's class.

When we got there, a kid I didn't know was sitting right next to my desk. I was speechless. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

" Mira, Ace will be sitting right next to you. Is that okay?" Miss Horton asked. I closed my head, and shook my head yes as I walked to my desk.

" Hi, I'm Ace." Ace introduced himself.

" Yeah. Hello, Ace." I said quietly as I turned my face to the teacher, who was already teaching Calculus.

**Me- Wow. Ace sure is talkative!**

**Ace- Thanks, Author.**

**Mira- Yeah, whatever. If you want me to die of boredom, please review.**


	2. Ace gets a nickname

**Me- How can this be? **

**Ace- How can what be?**

**Me- You don't need to know.**

**Baron- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan**

**Mira- On with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

After Calculus, I went to Science. I was surprised to see Mira going there as well.

" MIRA!" I called out as I ran to catch up with her.

" What do you want?" she asked coldly.

" I can't believe we're in the same class together! Right, Mira?" I said happily.

" Yeah, whatever. Don't get in my way, stupid." Mira said quietly.

" What did you say? I couldn't hear you." I said. Did she just call me stupid?

" Don't get in my way, stupid." Mira said a little louder. Then, she walked away.

" Fine then, Mira! Maybe I am stupid!" I called out to her as I walked behind her. Mira couldn't believe her ears.

" Did you just say you are actually stupid?" Mira asked me, her hair flowing as she turned around.

I smirked. " Maybe." I said as I walked away, leaving Mira speechless.

" WAIT! DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST AGREED TO THE NICKNAME I GAVE YOU!" Mira yelled as she raced after me.

I smirked again. " Yeah. What are you, deaf?" I joked. Mira scoffed.

" Just leave me alone, stupid." Mira said again as she walked into class, with me behind her.

**Me- Crazy!**

**Ace- If you like the nickname Mira gave me, please review.**


	3. Baron turns woozy

**Me- This is going to be terrific!**

**Baron- Do I throw up in this one?**

**Me- Maybe…..**

**Ace- YIKES! RUN FOR COVER!**

**Me- This is going to be terrific!**

**Baron- Do I throw up in this one?**

**Me- Maybe…..**

**Ace- YIKES! RUN FOR COVER!**

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan.**

**Me- So, without further ado, let's get to the story**

**Baron- Please kill the author!**

**Baron's POV**

I stared at Mira. She was sulking.

" _I bet it's because of Ace. He's been talking so much to her lately. I wonder…..does he like her?" _I thought. I took a salad and a water with me to the table.

" Dude! Who's that kid with Mira?" Dan asked. I bet he was talking about Ace.

" He's the new kid. His name's Ace." I explained. Julie's eyes sparkled.

" OMG! I SEE SOME CHEMISTRY!" Julie cooed at the sight. From the corner of my eye, I could see Billy hit his head on the table a few times. I smirked.

" Guys! Can someone get stupid off my arm?" Mira wailed. Shun chuckled quietly.

" Stupid? I thought his name was Ace." Alice noted.

" Stupid sounds so hilarious! Hi, stupid!" Runo waved at Ace. Dan sweat dropped.

" Sorry, Mira." Ace said as he reluctantly let go of Mira's arm.

" Thanks, stupid." Mira muttered as she sat down next to Julie.

Ace stayed quiet as he ate his pizza, not wanting to deal with Mira right now.

" So, you're Ace, huh? Nice to meet you! I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself to Ace. Ace smirked, and placed a iris by her tray.

" For you." he said huskily. Alice blushed a little.

" Aw….thank you." Alice said as she accepted the iris. I could see steam coming out of Mira's ears. Shun was mumbling something to himself. It's natural to see Shun get jealous about a guy doing something nice to Alice. But, Mira? This was new. She was actually jealous!

" DAN! IF ACE CAN BE SO NICE AND GIVE HER A FLOWER, HOW COME YOU CAN'T DO THE SAME?" Runo yelled as she yanked a spiked metal mallet out of nowhere. Dan looked horrified.

" Um…..I'll be going now….." Dan said as he got out slowly at first from the lunch booth, then ran as fast as he could, with Runo trailing from behind. I couldn't hold back my laughs as I stared at the two prancing around the cafeteria. I suddenly felt light-headed, dizzy, sick, and nauseous all in one.

" Guys?" I asked. Everyone turned around.

" Baron? Something's dripping from your mouth. I think it's- - -" Marucho was cut off as I put my finger to my face, and felt something wet. Marucho looked disgusted.

" Ick. Baron, I can't believe you touched your own vomit!" Marucho exclaimed. I froze. My vomit? Then, that means….

" I need a garbage bin." I sign languaged out for them. I took sign language classes over the summer, so I was extremely good.

" You mean a garbage bag? Here. You can keep it." Marucho scrunched up his nose as he handed me the bag. I took the bag, and barfed into it. It smelled weird. I tossed it into the nearby bin.

" Are you still sick, Baron?" Mira asked me.

" I'm okay, but I feel really woozy!" I said as I sat down.

" You need to go home. I'll get the nurse." Mira volunteered.

" Why don't you and Ace both take me home?" I asked, a smirk crawling on my lips.

" Okay?" they both said in unison, making it sound like a question. I laughed lightly. This was going to be interesting…..

**Me- Done!**

**Baron- Why am I the matchmaker here? I thought that was Julie's job!**

**Julie- Nope! Not this time, Baron.**

**Ace and Mira- Whatever it is, I ain't doing it!**

**Me- Aw…you sounded cute!**

**Ace and Mira- * blushes ***

**Julie- Aw….too cute! If this story is getting more interesting for you, please review!**


	4. An Offer being turned down

**Me- Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Mira- Yeah. Blame it on the disability thingy.**

**Ace- Yeah, whatever. What's happening in this story?**

**Me- Something, but I'm not telling you! Cause then, it will be a spoiler.**

**Ace- Spoiler smushum. I don't need to hear your squabbling.**

**Me- WHAT? * whacks Ace***

**Ace- Ow.**

**Baron- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the continents of the Earth!**

**Me- So, let's begin!**

**Mira's POV**

When we got to Baron's house, I sighed.

" Here we are, Baron. Can me and stupid go now?" I asked. Ace looked at me with a look that said ' Stop calling me Stupid' look. Baron still had that smirk on his face.

" Why don't you guys come in for some chitchat?" Baron said. I heard him chuckle evilly in the silence.

" Fine, but can Stupid stay outside like a lone puppy?" I asked.

" Ace comes in, too." Baron said. I knew he was planning something by the look on his face.

" Fine." I gave up as me and Ace walked in. I didn't see what was happening, until I saw a huge rock in my way.

" Ooopsie, watch your step!" Baron said. It was too late as I tripped. I was getting ready for an impact on my nose, but I didn't feel any concrete on my body.

I looked up to see Ace with a concerned look on his face. I hid my blush as I got up.

Baron chuckled darkly. _" One down, two more stunts to go." _he thought as Ace closed the door behind him.

" So, thanks for taking me home, you guys." Baron said. I arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

" Why did you decided that stupid could come along? I could've went alone." I said, my voice dripping with suspicion.

" I just wanted to see you two squabble." Baron said simply. I knew there was more to it, but I didn't question him any further.

" Yeah, whatever Baron. Can I go?" Ace asked. I nudged him roughly.

" Yeah, you can. I just wanted to thank you." Baron said as he ushered us out the door. Me and Ace stayed by Baron's doorstep, rethinking about what just happened.

" Mira, can I ask you something?" Ace asked. I looked at him.

" What?" I asked coldly.

" I know this may be a little bit early, but will you go out with me?" Ace asked.

I was taken aback. I stayed silent, thinking over what Ace just asked me.

" I'm so sorry, but I can't." I said as I raced away from Baron. It started to rain, but I didn't care. I just kept running and running.

**Me- Wow. Bet you didn't expect that to happen!**

**Ace- WHY THE HELL DID I ASK HER THAT?**

**Me- You don't need to know.**

**Mira- If you think Ace was either joking or not joking about asking me out, please review and tell us your answer! We would love to hear from you!**


	5. Why?

**Me- Hi, guys! I hoped you liked Chapter 4!**

**Mira- I'm still wondering…..why did Ace ask me out?**

**Julie- Dummy! He likes you!**

**Ace- Wha?**

**Julie- Nothing! Mind your own business!**

**Me- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Mira and Ace- So, on with the story!**

**Alice's POV**

The rain was pouring really bad. I heard a crash of thunder. I whimpered, and hid under my bed covers.

" _I hope Mira, Ace, and Baron are home safely." _I thought as I looked outside. It turned foggy, but the rain was still coming down. I heard the doorbell ring. I got out from under my covers, and ran straight to the door, my dress fluttering up as I ran. I opened it.

I was surprised to see Mira by my door, soaking wet and crying.

" Mira! Come in!" I exclaimed as I led her inside. She was shivering and crying as she walked in. I brought her an extra pair of clothes. It was a black tank with white shorts. I also gave her a pair of my red sandals to throw on.

" Sit when you have these on." I gave her the clothes. Mira nodded while chattering her teeth, and walked to the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, Mira came back wearing the outfit I gave to her.

" Can I keep these?" she asked.

" Sure! They look really good on you." I complimented her.

" Thanks." she said as she sat down next to me.

" Why did you come here?" I asked her. She looked at me, then started crying again.

" Why? Why did I come here? Because of Ace!" Mira bawled out.

" Really? What did he do?" I asked. She looked at me.

" When we were leaving Baron's house, Ace suddenly asked me out. I was shocked! I wanted to say yes, but something stopped me from saying so. So, I said no, and took off!" Mira explained to me. She sniffled after explaining every little detail.

" Aw. Don't cry, Mira. Everything will be alright." I soothed as I hugged my best friend.

**Me- I know. It's really short, but don't blame me!**

**Mira- Ya think?**

**Alice- If you wonder what was stopping her from saying yes to Ace, please review and tell your answer! We would love to know what you're thinking in those heads of yours.**


	6. Daddy's Here!

**Me- Alright! Are you guys ready?**

**Ace- For what? I don't get this crap.**

**Mira- Shut up, Ace!**

**Me- Anyway, I do not own Bakugan.**

**Mira- So, on with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

As I walked into Calculus, Miss Horton was already teaching. I gave her my tardy slip, and sat down next to Mira. Mira wasn't taking notes.

" _Weird. She always takes notes. I wonder what happened to her?" _I asked myself. I took out my blue notebook from my backpack and started to take notes.

" Mira, what is _**y= ( 3x+1)2 **_equals?" Miss Horton asked. Mira looked up.

" What?" she asked.

" It's 28, Miss Horton." I said, answering for her. ( Note: I know that 28 might be wrong, but oh well! I'm not good at Calculus! )

" Correct, Ace. Mira, listen next time or else you'll be going to detention." Miss Horton said sternly. Miss Horton began teaching again.

I tried to take notes, but something was drawing me away from my attention on the board.

" _Why is Mira acting like this? This is getting really strange." _I thought as I took more notes.

* * *

><p>" Wow, Ace! You were rocking em!" Dan said at lunch, patting my back.<p>

" You weren't even here to take half of the notes! Man, you're like a walking Calculus book!" Baron said. I smirked.

" Well, I **am **good at Calculus." I said. I looked at Mira with concern. She was just picking at her salad.

_" What is going on here?" _I asked myself. My brain was hurting from all of this curiosity. I had to find out somehow.

* * *

><p>Me and Mira walked home in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get Mira to spill the beans!<p>

" Mira, why are you ignoring me?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

" Shut up, stupid. Don't talk to me." she deadpanned as she walked ahead of me. But, that wasn't enough to keep me quiet. I pushed her against a brick wall. ( Note: Their houses are far away from their school, so their route takes them through the city. )

" I need to know. Now." I deadpanned. I knew that my mom told me not to deadpan to a girl, but I had to.

" Get off." she growled. I tightened my grip on her wrists. Her wrists started turning blue slowly.

Mira bit her lip, trying not to scream.

" Talk. Why. Are. You. Ignoring. Me?" I growled. She looked at me coldly, but didn't respond.

I tightened my grip even more. She whimpered a little.

" Let. Go." she snapped. I leaned in so that our foreheads and noses were touching.

" I won't until you answer my question. Maybe this would help you." I said as I leaned in even more. I kissed her softly. Mira's eyes were wide with surprise, but kissed me back. We broke away after a few minutes.

" Now will you answer me?" I asked hopefully.

" It was nothing, really." she said as she walked off. I knew that there was more to it, but didn't push her any further.

* * *

><p>We walked the rest of the way home, talking like old friends. We saw someone on Mira's doorstep.<p>

" Mira, who's that?" I whispered to her. She shrugged.

" Have no clue. So, I'll be over in a few for Science. So, later." Mira said as she walked to her house. I opened the door and opened up the window, wanting to listen in to their conversation.

" Excuse me, will you please move? I need to get in." Mira said. The person looked at her weirdly.

" Mira, you don't remember your own father?" the man asked. I was shocked.

_" Father? What is he talking about?" _I thought.

" Father? What are you doing here?" Mira asked, looking at the man. I stared at him closely and almost jumped out of my perch on the daybed in the living room.

_" It's Professor Clay! What is that dirty chap doing here, messing with my Mira?" _I screamed in my head.

" Young lady, who was that young boy walking with you a few minutes ago?" he asked suspiciously.

" Oh, Ace? He lives next door so we have to walk to school together." Mira replied.

" I hope so, cause if you like this man, you know what will happen next. Am I right?" he asked.

" Yes, father." she said before walking inside, leaving her dad on the doorstep. I closed my window shut.

_" What is he up to this time? I won't let him get close to Mira, no matter what." _I said to myself as I took out my science book and began reading Chapter 19.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done!<strong>

**Dan- What does Ace mean by what he said in the end?**

**Me- You will have to find out for yourself...**

**Dan- Aw, come on!**

**Mira- If you think you know what Ace meant in the last two italics in the end, please review. You can also review orally, too.  
><strong>


	7. Anywhere but Here

**Me- Time to begin!**

**Ace- Huh?**

**Me- We're starting Chapter 7 of Can it Stupid, stupid!**

**Ace- So what?**

**Mira- Anyway, Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- So, on with the story!**

**Mira's POV**

After studying with Ace, I raced to my house. Two feelings were bothering me right now: my happy feeling and my angry feeling. Happy because I got to spend time with Ace. And angry because of my father. Why could he think of such a thing?

" I hate you, father!" I screamed. My backpack landed with a loud thump on the wooden floor and I ran straight to my room. I flung myself on the bed, and screamed into my pillow.

" _This is so unfair!" _I screamed in my head.

" Stupid father. How could you? I love Ace! I love Ace! I love Ace!" I shrieked from my pillow. The doorbell rang. Wiping my tears away, I raced to the door and opened it. Runo was standing there.

" Are you okay? I was coming by when I heard you screaming." Runo said. I looked at her sheepishly.

" Oh. Sorry. I guess I forgot to close my window." I said sheepishly as Runo walked in.

" So, why were you screaming?" she asked. I tried to hold myself from crying, but it was just too hard! I started crying.

Runo hugged me. " Aw….poor you. What's wrong?" she asked.

" My father." I sobbed.

" Your father? I haven't seen him in a while! What did he do to make you upset?" she asked.

" Well, you see, he told me when I was around the age of 12 that I can't fall in love with any boys until I'm 24. If I did, he would kill me. I fell in love with Ace now, and my father's gonna threaten me if he finds out." I explained. Runo was on the verge of tears.

" Oh. Poor you! Why would your father do such a thing?" she asked.

" I know! That's why I'm planning on running away." I said.

" What? But you can't do that!" Runo exclaimed, still holding on to me.

" I have to. It's the only way I can live up to my father's expectations." I argued. Runo sighed. It was no use trying to argue with me.

" Fine." Runo gave up.

" Okay. Meet me by the bridge to Sydney. Okay, Runo?" I asked.

" Okay, but I don't like where this is going…." Runo said as she walked out of my house. As soon as I heard the door shut, I raced to my room, and started packing my clothes.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night as I trudged through the night with my truffle bag in my hand. I saw Runo waving her hands in the air.<p>

" I still don't think you should be doing this, Mira. Aren't you afraid something bad might happen?" Runo asked worriedly.

I giggled. " Runo, you worry too much!" I exclaimed. I hugged her.

" Don't tell anyone I left unless they really want to know." I told Runo.

" Okay..." Runo said shakily as I walked across the bridge to Sydney.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Good! I'm finally finished!<strong>

**Runo- Bad Mira! Why would you do such a thing?**

**Mira- Well, then!**

**Me- Anyway, please review!**


	8. Search Party

**Me- Time to get this started!**

**Dan * yawns * Too tired….**

**Runo- Oh, shut up!**

**Baron- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the search party!**

**Dan's POV**

I shut my locker closed and locked it. I heard someone whimpering. I turned around and came face-to-face with Baron. Baron had those puppy dog eyes and he was whimpering.

" Dan, do you know where Mira is?" he asked.

I did my signature nose flick. " I have no clue! Ask Ace!" I said. Baron thanked me, and ran over to Ace. I smirked and walked to Science.

" _Baron's just wasting his precious time." _I thought. When I walked into class, Runo ran to me, and bombarded me with questions.

" Where's Mira? Have you seen her?" she asked me. I looked at her.

" _She's acting kinda suspicious…I wonder….." _I thought to myself.

" I don't know, and I haven't seen her." I answered both of Runo's questions. At just that time, Baron came running straight towards me. I stepped out of the way, and he landed on top of Runo. I flicked my nose again.

" DAN KUSO? And, Baron! Get off of me!" Runo exclaimed as she pushed Baron off and walked to Julie and Billy, who were previously making out in the corner.

" Master Dan? Ace said that she didn't know where she went. He said that Runo might know." Baron explained.

" RUNO? WHAT HAPPENED TO MIRA?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Runo turned around and looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

" Oh, Mira? Well you see, she left for the other side of London." Runo said sheepishly. ( Note: I made a typo in Chapter 7: It was supposed to be on the other side of London, not by the bridge to Sydney. My story was held in London, so I have no idea why I put Sydney! )

" SHE DID WHAT?" everyone exclaimed as we all stared at Runo, bug-eyed.

* * *

><p>" Mira?" I called out. It was after school, and we were all searching for Mira.<p>

" Mira?" Runo cupped her hands, and yelled out Mira's name.

" Master Mira? Where are you?" Baron called out.

" Guys! I swear on Drago- - - " I began to say, but was cut off as Drago gave me a dark look.

" You swear on who?" he grumbled.

I sighed. " I swear on Drago that we're never going to find Mira! You know how good at hide-and-seek she is! She could be anywhere!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

" I thought you said my name." Drago muttered to himself.

" Dan? Don't you realize that this is the real world? She could get lost easily! This is not Billy's shack downtown in Teddington!" Julie exclaimed, shaking me violently.

" Okay! Sheesh..." I trailed off as I saw a redhead going into a library that was across the street.

" Guys! That might be Mira! I know that baby blue backpack anywhere!" Ace exclaimed as he raced across the street. We all followed in suit, wanting to see if that girl was Mira.

* * *

><p>" Guys! We need to- - - " I was cut off as the librarian shushed me.<p>

" Whisper!" the librarian whispered to me.

" Okay. Sorry," I whispered back to the librarian. " Anyway, what I was saying was that we should split up." I whispered to my friends.

" Okay. I'm good with that." Billy whispered/agreed. We all went to different aisles in the library. I went down the aisle that had tons of atlases and audiobooks. The girl was right by the end of the aisle, looking at magazines. My heart suddenly stopped beating. The girl looked at me in shock.

" Dan?" she rasped. I was in complete shock.

" Mira?" I whispered/exclaimed. At just that time, my friends came racing to my aisle.

" Mira, where have you been?" Ace whispered/asked sternly.

" Ace, are you trying to mock my father?" I asked.

" No! I don't even know your father!" Ace whispered/exclaimed.

" Mira, please come back! What you did was horrible." Runo whispered/pleaded.

" I'll come back, but the only reason I ran away in the first place was because of my father." Mira whispered/stated.

" Your father?" Ace asked, although he looked like he knew what she meant.

" Can you tell us?" Billy asked.

" I'll tell you when you reach my place." Mira said as she led us out of the library and across the street to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally, I'm finished!<strong>

**Ace- How long did it even take you?**

**Me- Three days, I'm guessing?**

**Dan- Bad author!**

**Me- Shut up! * whacks Dan with a atlas that weighed about 450 lbs. ***

**Dan- * has stars in his eyes and faints ***

**Mira- Please review! =)**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I'm putting all of my stories on a looooooooooooooooooooong hold! The following stories are on hold:**

**Can It, Stupid**

**iSam**

**Coke or Pepsi, definitely!**

**Love Blooms**

**The only reason is because in order to write my stories, I need to listen to music. My dad told me not to go on you tube anymore, and that's my main source for the music in my stories. Also, in Coke or Pepsi, I have tons of music on that, and I need some music for my next chapter! But, I can't do it anymore. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I surely won't be here writing stories. All I'll be doing on there is answering any questions you have, sending replies, updating my profile ( a notice will be on there, too. ), and reading other people's stories. So, farewell, my friends. I'll be back pretty soon!**

**~ Eyes for Colt only ;(**


	10. Mira Tells All

**Me- Hey guys! We're back!**

**Ace- For what reason?**

**Me- I made a mistake, you guys! There are no stories on hold! I'm so sorry for the mistakes!**

**Marucho- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- Let it begin!**

**Ace's POV**

When we finally reached Mira's place, we all took a stretch.

" So Mira! When will you tell us?" Dan asked eagerly.

" When we get all settled inside." Mira replied.

" Settled down for what? Cause I know what you mean…." Dan was cut off as Runo whacked him upside down the head.

" Pervert." she muttered under her mouth. We all busted out laughing. Mira just unlocked the door, not making a single laugh. I stopped laughing as I heard the door open.

" This way, please." Mira said emotionless as she led us to her living room. We all sat down as she was brewing us some coffee. I snatched a Coke bottle from her fridge since I had an allergic reaction to coffee. As soon as everyone calmed down, Mira cleared her throat and began.

" So you see, my mom had died in a car accident when I was only five and my dad took care of me. My dad had to go on a business trip so he left me with the Grits, his archenemies. Me and this mint green haired boy became friends but his family moved to Australia when I was eleven. I then lived with Alice in Russia until we moved to London when I was twelve. That was when my father Skyped me and told me about not falling in love with a guy until I was 24. And now to the present: I'm in love with a kid at our school! And I'm how old now, sixteen? My dad will totally kill me if he found out. Plus, that boy's name was Ace. Ace Grit." Mira finished. We were all shocked. I heard my name as well.

" Wow. That's sad. But I still want to know something." Marucho said, shifting up his glasses.

" Yes, what is it Marucho?" I asked.

" Did you know Ace in the past? You know, Ace right here?" he asked.

" I don't know. Ace, what's your last name anyway?" Mira asked.

" Um….Grit?" I answered. My answer came out in question form.

" Oh my god…..I can't believe it! You were here all this time?" Mira exclaimed.

" Yeah? I tried getting to you through phone but you wouldn't answer. Anyway, I had a past with your father as well. He murdered my mother when I was around three. He told me this before he left. He said : ' If you ever meet my daughter and force her to love you, your life will be so short ' he said before leaving me. Ever since then, I wanted to get revenge on him since he killed my mother." Ace explained.

" Wow, Master Ace!" Baron exclaimed.

" So, you've known Mira when you were little kids but didn't realize that you guys were actually talking to the person you knew a long time ago?" Marucho asked. I sweat dropped.

" Something like that." I said, still confused by what Marucho just said.

" We need to get rid of her dad so that she can love that dude freely!" Julie exclaimed.

" Yeah! I want Mira to be able to make her own choices." Dan said.

" Sure, I'm in." Shun spoke up.

" Okay! Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

**Me- Now you guys that were wondering about if Ace knew Mr. Clay have finally gotten your questions answered!**

**Runo- Also, if you guys are still confused, just don't be afraid to ask Eyes for Colt only any questions! =)**

**Everyone- Please review! I love you all!**


	11. Leave my Mira Alone

**Me- Hey guys! We're back to typing Can it, Stupid!**

**Ace- Goodie.**

**Me- Quiet.**

**Mr. Clay- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Wal-mart except for the design of my mansion!**

**Ace- Ah, get outta here!**

**Me- So on with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

" Are you sure I can't come?" Mira asked as I started to walk away. I turned to face her.

" I'm positive. I have something that I have to take care of." I said as I turned away and walked away. Mira walked back into her house.

" _Man, where is that mansion?" _I thought as I searched for a white mansion with faded red blood spots. I finally found the house. It was behind the Wal-mart there.

I walked up to the mansion and rang the bell. It echoed throughout the entire house. The door opened to reveal Mr. Clay.

" Why hello, Mr. Grit. Please do come in." Mr. Clay said as he stood aside so that I can come in. I walked in and took off my grey Ugg boots.

" Come. Right this way." he said as he led me to his office. I stared at his mansion. The walls were a velvety dark violet and blotches of dry blood were stuck to the white ceramic tiles and the white furniture. I shivered at the sight.

" _He surely loves to kill people." _I thought to myself as he took me up an elevator to the third floor.

" So Mr. Clay….I see that you added a new prop." I finally said.

" Oh you noticed it? You noticed the blood?" he asked gleefully.

" Yes, I did." I said, trying to hide my disgust.

" _This place is horrible!" _I screamed in my head as we finally reached the third floor. He took me down a long hallway. The walls were this time a snowy white color and more dry blood was on the walls. There were also haunted pictures that hung on the wall.

I tried to keep myself from barfing since I smelt something horrible.

" What's that smell?' I asked.

" Oh, the tobacco air freshener? Doesn't it smell fresh?" he asked. I was outraged.

" _TOBACCO AIR FRESHENER? WHO IN THIS WORLD WOULD EVEN INVENT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" _I yelled to myself as we finally reached a black door with thorns sticking out.

" This way." he said as he led me inside his office. His office looked even more terrible!

There were tons of skeletons and skulls hanging on the ceiling and there was dry blood all over the place. Inside smelt like dead carnivores or something. I tried to keep myself from having anxiety and barf all over the place. He sat down in a chair that was behind his white bloodstained desk. He asked me if I wanted to sit in the ivory chair next to him, which had blood stains as well.

" Um….I'll pass." I said.

" So, why did you decide to come here?" he asked. I pounded my fists on the desk, which surprised him.

" I just want to give you a warning: You leave my Mira alone or else you will be sorry for what you did to my mother and how you trapped Mira away from the world of dating young men. You will regret killing the people you killed. And most of all: you will regret it if your own daughter died young because she can't date any guy that she will soon love." I said in a rash tone as I opened out the window and jumped out.

I raced home. When I got into the kitchen, I threw up.

" _Man, his house totally freaks me out!" _I thought.

**Me- Good grief! That was a lot of description!**

**Ace- I'm not the author so blame yourself.**

**Me- Quiet, stupid.**

**Ace- * glares at me ***

**Me- * stares daggers at Ace ***

**Mira- Wow. Anyway, please review!**


	12. A Bloody Note

**Me- Alrighty! Let's start!**

**Ace- What if a certain person called me doesn't want to start?**

**Me- Well, too bad.**

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan.**

**Me- On with it!**

**Mira's POV**

As we began to take notes for our ecology project, I have this creepy feeling that Ace might not be coming. For what reason? Don't even ask.

" Mira? Are you alright?" Dan whispered to me. I turned to face him.

" I'm fine." I whispered back. I turned to face the teacher before she could catch me talking to Dan. I looked to the empty seat on the left side of me. It was pretty lonely.

" _I just hope stupid doesn't have some kind of disease." _I thought as the bell rang.

" Have a good day." My science teacher, Mr. Lockwood said bluntly as we all filed out of class. I felt something touch my shoulder. I whipped around to face Dan and the rest.

" What's up? Dan told us that you were gloomy." Runo said. I shrugged.

" For some reason, I wonder if stupid- - -I mean, Ace would be here today." I explained.

" Oooooooooh! I think someone's got a crush on Ace!" Julie cooed.

I blushed uncontrollably.

" T-that's not true." I protested, but my blush gave me away.

" Don't say it's not true! You know it's obvious! I mean, look at that fierce blush on my face!" Runo pointed out. I blushed even more.

" I'm telling you. It's not true!" I exclaimed as I raced to the girl's washroom.

" I'm going to talk to her." Alice said as she ran after me.

* * *

><p>I ran into a stall and locked myself in there.<p>

" _What is this feeling? Do I actually like that stupid head?" _I thought to myself.

"Well, it's true. You did scream ' I love Ace!' last time I went to see you." Runo's voice came from behind the stall.

I almost stumbled onto the toilet.

" H-how did you- - -" I stuttered, but Runo cut me off.

" Remember when I told you that your window was opened that time?" Runo asked.

I then realized what Runo was talking about. I opened the stall door and stepped out.

" Liking Ace is not a very big deal. I'm like you. And so is Runo." Alice said softly.

" I am? Oh yeah, I am." Runo said, coming back to her thoughts about liking Dan.

" I like Shun and I even ask myself questions you're wondering too. Right, Runo? Isn't it the same for you?" Alice explained. I looked at Runo. Her? Runo likes someone?

" Yeah. I'm the same. I always wonder those things when I think about Dan." Runo said. I was shocked.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, so there's no need to worry. If you need any help with boy troubles, don't be afraid to ask us. Don't go to Julie for anything. She's already in the dating category and you don't need help there. Okay?" Alice explained.

I nodded my head.

" Sure. Thanks you guys." I said.

" Now, let's get to the cafeteria, now shall we?" Runo said as we walked out of the washroom.

* * *

><p>I stood at Ace's house.<p>

_" I hope he's fine. I'll drop by after I work on a little bit of my ecology project." _I thought as I walked over to my house. There was a piece of white paper that was nailed to my door.

" Huh?" I wondered out loud as I ripped the paper off of its perch on the nail. It was written in dark blood, it seems. The paper read:

**_Mira,_**

**_Your little boyfriend came by and threatened me. Don't you dare underestimate me when I get my paws on you Mira._**

**_- Anonymus_**

" What the..." I thought out loud as I stuffed the paper into my pocket and walked inside.

_" I gotta talk to my friends about this." _I thought.

**Me- Who do you think wrote the scary letter? Also, I know I updated late, so sorry! Star-bright 708, I think I'm turning as slow as you! XD**

**Mira- Let's just hope that she didn't rush.**

**Ace- If she did, then it's her loss, not ours.**

**Runo- Please review, my peeps! =)  
><strong>


	13. All Papa's Doing!

**Me- Time to begin!**

**Ace- Do we have to?**

**Me- Duh! I made a promise!**

**Ace- And that is?**

**Me- None of your business, baka. * whacks Ace ***

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Baron's POV**

I stood at Mira's, hesitating to knock. It had started snowing here and my fingers were so numb that I couldn't reach the door bell. I thought I might get frostbite if I stood out there for too long! I finally reached my thumb out to ring the door bell. The door opened right away to reveal a smirking Ace.

I gave him a look.

" What are you smirking about?" I snapped, for I just had a brain freeze a few minutes ago.

" You know I was looking at you the whole time, right?" he said. I felt my vein pop.

" SO? I was almost freezing to death out there! Couldn't you have just let me in?" I snapped, my blood boiling under my blood vessels.

" I don't open the door for people who can't ring the door bell." his smirk grew bigger as he let me in.

" Baron's here. So, can we finally get to the case?" he said. I thought I felt my jaw almost reach the floor.

" You guys were waiting for me?" I exclaimed.

They all nodded. I just pouted and sat down next to Alice.

" Okay. So, when I was coming home yesterday, I saw this on my door." Mira said as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to us. We were all shocked by what was on the paper.

_**Mira,**_

_**Your little boyfriend came by and threatened me. Don't you dare underestimate me when I get my paws on you.**_

_**- Anonymous**_

Our jaws almost hit the floor.

" Who wrote that? That note kinda gave me the willies!" Julie exclaimed.

" I don't know to be exact." she said. Ace looked at the handwriting more closely and stiffened.

" What is it, Master Ace?" I asked.

" _I know whose handwriting this is!" _Ace thought as he looked more closely.

" I know who wrote this. Mira, don't you even recognize whose handwriting this could be?" Ace suddenly spoke.

We all looked at him, dumbstruck.

" I really don't know." Mira finally managed to say.

" This handwriting is your father's." he announced. We all gasped.

" WHAT? IT CAN'T BE!" Julie exclaimed.

Marucho's glasses had a gleam in then that looked spooky. ( If you had watched the Pokemon seasons 6, 7, and 8, then you may see Max's glasses have a shine or gleam of some sort that is grey. If you see that, that was what Marucho's glasses looked like there. )

" How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

" When I visited Mr. Clay recently, I saw all these sorts of documents with that exact handwriting." he explained. We were all shocked.

" Huh?" we all exclaimed.

" So, it was all Papa's doing?" Mira asked.

" I guess so…" he said.

" Why don't we meet up at my place tomorrow after school? I think I may have a plan." Shun suggested.

" Oh, this better be good…" Dan mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Shun's house. Runo and Marucho shivered at the sight.<p>

" Why do we have to come here out of all places?" Runo asked, staring at the old Victorian house before them.

" Cause Shun's good at situations like this! Like in Call of Duty: Black Ops- - -" Dan was cut off as a spiked mallet whacked him. Stars appeared in Dan's eyes before fainting to reveal the owner of the mallet, who was none other than Runo.

" Yeah yeah yeah. You and your expertise." Runo mumbled under her breath.

We all laughed. Shun just snorted and opened the door.

" Come in." he said. We all walked in and looked around to find an old man doing some yoga workout.

" Grandfather, I'm home!" Shun yelled. The old man turned to face us. It looked like he hadn't seen a lot of Shun's friends over at this place all at once, for it looked like his eyes were about to fall out of their eye sockets.

" Shun, are these all of your friends?" he asked in shock.

" Of course, Grandfather. Now, calm down." Shun stated before walking to the end of the hall, where his room is.

" Right this way, guys." he said. We all followed him and walked into his room. There were ninja stars, ninja swords and spiked mallets were hung all over the wall.

" Dude, do you ever plan on redecorating?" Dan asked. Runo grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

" You shut up or else that spiked mallet will make contact with your nose." she hissed. Dan gulped, which signaled that he would be quiet.

We all sat down on a mat in the room.

" So, what I was thinking of was that we should have an invasion at Mr. Clay's place tomorrow night. Mira and Ace will take care of Mr. Clay while we hold the guards back. When we finally reach to the third floor, I want Baron to go up behind Mr. Clay with a spiked mallet and knock him out. Afterward, we'll call the police. You get it?" Shun explained. We all nodded our heads.

" But, why do I have to knock out Mr. Clay, Master Shun?" I asked.

" It's part of the plan." Shun quickly replied.

Marucho shifted up his glasses.

" So, where would you want us to meet?" he asked.

" We'll meet by Mira's place. Is that okay with you, Mira?" Shun said.

" Sure. That will be fine with me." Mira replied.

" So, we'll meet by Mira's place at around 11:30 tomorrow night. I'll give you your weapons and ninja clothes and we'll head out. Also, I have thought of what you guys should carry. Mira and Ace, you will take five ninja stars with you just in case that Mr. Clay feels like attacking. We'll use the ninja swords and spiked mallets." Shun explained.

" I claim the spiked mallet!" Runo exclaimed.

" Obviously." Dan muttered under his breath. Runo's vein popped.

" And I want to use it to knock you out, Kuso!" Runo yelled as she punched Dan in the stomach. Dan choked out a sigh before fainting into a disgusted Ace's arms. Shun looked at his watch.

" Guys, we may need to get some rest. We'll be up and at it in the night." Shun said. We all nodded.

" So, for Mira." Ace said as he put a hand out. Everyone put a hand out on top of each others hand.

" Let's do this for Mira!" we all cheered.

" WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING!" Shun's grandfather's angry voice traveled through the hallway. We all cringed and sweat dropped.

" Sorry, Grandfather." Shun called out before fainting in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done!<strong>

**Shun- Haha. Very funny. I fainted in shock.**

**Me- So?**

**Dan- Please review, my peeps! =) If you do, a virtual pie will be yours for free!**


	14. Invasion!

**Me- Time to work it, guys!**

**Ace- Really?**

**Me- Yes, really!**

**Ace- Aye yie yie.**

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

I looked at my ninja costume with a disgusted look on my face.

" Do I have to seriously wear this?" I asked Shun. It had daisies on it. I wanted to barf so badly.

" Yes, and I'm sorry. That was the only small we had." Shun said as they all got dressed. I sighed and put mine on.

" How do I look? Girly, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

" No, you look just fine." Alice and Mira both said at the same time. I snorted.

" You think?" I mumbled.

" Well, are we all set?" Shun asked.

Everyone cheered a pretty loud yes.

" Now, let's go get some Mr. Clay!" Dan pumped his fist into the air before running out of the house, with everyone following suit to Mr. Clay's place.

* * *

><p>We leaned against the door, ready to attack. Runo shivered.<p>

" Are you so sure that we'll be able to do this?" Runo asked, her teeth chattering as a snowflake dropped on her nose.

" We have to. We need to bring freedom to Mira." Ace said.

" So, are we ready?" Shun asked. We all nodded a quiet yes.

" Alright. Let's do this!" Dan exclaimed as we ran into the windows, smashing them into tiny pieces. The alarm blared and red light flashed all over the place. Me and Mira began to run, but got blocked by guards. Everyone jumped in front and began pounding the guards like there was no tomorrow.

" Guys, you go on ahead! We'll take care of them!" Dan yelled as he slayed a guard with his ninja sword. We shook our heads in reply and ran as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>We stood right before Mr. Clay's office door. I gulped and Mira shivered.<p>

" Are you ready, Mira?" I asked. She nodded her head.

" Yes, but before we go in...I need to say something." Mira said.

" Go ahead." I said. She grabbed me into an embrace and entwined our fingers together.

" Promise that you'll protect me and that we'll both come out alive." Mira whispered. I rested my chin on her head.

" I promise. Now, let's go." I whispered before kicking the door open. Mr. Clay dropped his cigarette in surprise.

" We're here, Clay!" I yelled, panting.

" Oh, so you were planning an ambush, huh?" Mr. Clay asked, twiddling with a non-lit cigarette.

We stood there, silent.

" Father, we know what you want. You want my blood, now dontcha'?" Mira asked, grabbing a ninja star from her belt and cut her cheek with it. Mr. Clay smiled in satisfaction.

" Now Ace, be a good boy here and hand her over to me." Mr. Clay said.

I walked up to Mr. Clay and slapped him.

" You don't even deserve to look at your own daughter. How dare you do this to her after all these years! You took away my mother, but you're not going to take away Mira!" Ace deadpanned as he walked back to guard me.

" Oh, acting possessive, huh? Well, just hand her over." Mr. Clay growled as he grabbed a sword out of nowhere.

" Mira, get ready." I whispered as we pulled out a ninja star and got ready to aim.

" Trying to play hard to get huh, Mira? Well, I'll convince you to come to Daddy." Mr. Clay snarled as metal and brass collided, beginning the final battle for Mira's freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Don't worry, guys! I'm almost done with all this!<strong>

**Ace-* sarcastic * Oooh, I'm scared.**

**Me- * sticks tongue out at Ace * Anyway, we're getting into the violence part of this!**

**Dan- Yeah! I love the gore!**

**Runo- Ah, shaddup! * whacks Dan with spiked mallet ***

**Ace- Please R&R! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	15. Papa Went Bye Bye!

**Me- Let's do this!**

**Baron- Huh?**

**Me- Anyway, I'm almost done! Two more chapters and I'm done! Plus, there are four stories in all for this. I'm kinda into series so that's what's happening. The next one is Shut it, Loudmouth. I told star bright-708 earlier on, so that she could get an idea, so…yeah!**

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Ace- On with the story. ( And into more detail )  
><strong>

**Mira's POV**

I panted as blood spilled from the massive cut on my arm. Man, my father has just gotten more powerful!

Ace gritted his teeth together.

" Leave Mira alone!" Ace yelled as he flung a ninja star at him. Mr. Clay dodged and slashed him with the sword he cut me with. He fell down in pain, examining his shoulder that had a huge gash on it.

" _Man, this guy is freaking strong!" _Ace thought between gritted teeth.

" Father, don't do this!" I cried out. But, my father had the sword to Ace's neck. Hot tears fell down.

" No! Father, stop!" I screamed as I lunged over to him. I knocked him out of the way. His hand lost grip of the sword and the sword flung outside and landed in the grass.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A little scene with Dan and the rest<span>**

Dan heard a loud crash from the third floor.

" Whoa, what was that?" Dan asked as he bashed two of the guard's heads together.

" I dunno, but it sounds ugly up by where Mira and Ace are." Baron shivered as he kicked a guard in the stomach. Billy stopped slicing a piece of fat out of one guard and saw a sword stuck in the grass with blood stains on it.

" Guys, I think they're in trouble." Billy said suddenly. Everyone looked at him in shock.

" How can that even be?" Alice asked.

" Look." Billy instructed, pointing at the sword stuck in the ground. Everyone gasped.

" We gotta hurry!" Julie exclaimed as they left the dead guards to go save their friends.

* * *

><p>" Troublesome girl. Why don't you even listen to your own father?" Mr. Clay snapped, grabbing my leg.<p>

" Let go!" Ace yelled, trying to crawl towards Mr. Clay but Mr. Clay kicked him aside.

" Leave him alone! Fine, you can kill me only if Ace stays alive." I declared. Ace and Mr. Clay looked at me, wide-eyed in shock.

Mr. Clay seemed to be okay with this bargain for my life to not be spared and for Ace's to be spared.

But, Ace's face turned grim.

" You can't! You promised we'd come out of this alive!" Ace choked out.

I smiled weakly.

" It's the only way for Mr. Clay to get what he wants." I said, but smirked evilly.

" Huh?" Ace wondered out loud. It felt like we could read each others minds, for we nodded our heads in agreement.

" So, death it shall be." Mr. Clay said as he placed a knife against my neck. Before he could slay, Dan and the others barged in.

" Mira!" Shun exclaimed in concern.

" I...I'm fine, Shun." I said reassuringly as I saw Baron climbing on the ceiling and waved to me. I put a thumbs up as he dropped down behind Mr. Clay softly and quietly. He got his mallet in aim and ready to whack.

" Go!" Dan mouthed to Baron. Baron nodded and whacked Mr. Clay with the mallet. Mr. Clay dropped the knife and me as he tumbled forward unconsciously. Ace caught me just as Mr. Clay fell right before us. We all walked outside with Ace carrying me bridal style and Billy talking to the police.

* * *

><p>When we got out of the mansion, the police were there already. Dan told them that Mr. Clay was unconscious on the third floor and a horde of police raced into the mansion to get Mr. Clay. We all smiled weakly and cheered one last time.<p>

" We did it for Mira!" we exclaimed as we walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Alrighty! I'm almost done!<strong>

**Ace- Finally.**

**Me- Ace, you're such a whiny.**

**Ace- I'm not a whiny!**

**Mira- R&R, please! I will give a virtual pie for free if you do so! =)**


	16. Back To Normal

**Me- Second to last chapter of Can it, Stupid! Whoop!**

**Ace- Should I be carrying on like an idiot?**

**Me- You're the one who's an idiot! * whacks Ace very hard ***

**Mira- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

School dragged by slowly, making me want to yawn. In P.E., when we were getting our wristband/stopwatches for our pacer test ( our uniform consists of a white tank and grey shorts ), Mr. Toller asked about my gash on my shoulder and told him that I had just bruised it when I was skateboarding.

" MIRA!" I called out, running out of the locker room to meet up with Mira. She smiled as she locked her locker.

" Hey, Stupid." she smirked as she took out her Calculus book.

" Hey, Mira." I said sarcastically. She looked at me, stunned.

" You don't even care if I call you Stupid?" she joked as she pushed me playfully. I just smirked.

" Not even one bit." I teased, sticking out my tongue as I raced to class, leaving Mira behind.

" HEY! WAIT FOR ME, STUPID!" Mira exclaimed as she raced after me.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At lunch ~<strong>

" VICTORY!" we cheered our victory as we clinked our orange crème soda bottles together. We all cheered and laughed, making some kids in the cafeteria stare at us like as if we're crazy maniacs from Mars. But, we didn't care.

A student named Komba walked up to us.

" Hey, can I ask you guys something?" he asked.

" Yeah, what is it?" Shun asked. Komba took out the daily newspaper and showed us a picture of ninjas by Mr. Clay's house. One of the costumes had daisies all over it. We all gulped.

" Is this you guys?" he asked. We gulped.

" Um…" We all said before fainting in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Next up is the epilogue! And if I'm lucky, I might be able to start Shut it, Loudmouth today! Yeah!<strong>

**Ace- Thanks for all the support and thanks for reading.**

**Mira- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	17. Epilogue

**Me- Hey guys! It's pretty sad, but Can it, Stupid is finally coming to an end! But, you'll see me next time in Shut it, Loudmouth!**

**Ace- * sarcastic * Woohoo. I'm so happy.**

**Runo- Ah, shaddup! * whacks Ace with mallet ***

**Alice- Eyes for Colt only does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- On with the final chapter! ='(**

**Alice's POV**

Whoa, what an experience! Everything was so mysterious but we found out about the truth of these mysteries. Also, I think that Mira's got a crush on Ace. She's even learned to respect him ( well, maybe not… ) But, anyhow, it was pretty interesting! Right about now, Mr. Clay must try to fight for his innocence in court right about now. But, oh well! All ended well! So, see you next time, my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Yay! I finished!<strong>

**Dan- Good job!**

**Me- Thanks for the respect, Dan!**

**Mira- R&R here for the last time please! Virtual hugs will be sent out to you if you do so! Hope to see you in Shut it, Loudmouth when it comes out! =)**


End file.
